


Between Your Hips

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Entourage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E groans, thrusts up, muscles in his thighs trembling. “Jesus,” he says. “Vince,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Vincent Chase / Eric Murphy. Title from the song "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick.

E’s drunk and a little bit high, dancing with his arms over his head and eyes closed, head thrown back. It shouldn’t be sexy, his white shirt-sleeves uncuffed and shoved haphazardly up his forearms, but Vince has been in love with Eric for as long as he can remember, and seeing him like this, happy and dazed, just makes him smile.

Turtle is in the other room striking out with a supermodel, a cheerleader, or Gwyneth-freaking-Paltrow; Johnny’s by the pool oblivious to the fact that he’s like candy to the few gay men at the party; Vince wants to slide to the floor and lick the rim of the beer bottle in his hand. It’s a poor substitute.

He drops it, ignores the crack of glass breaking on the floor, ignores the frothing puddle of beer spreading over the tile. He is Vincent Chase, he is in-fucking-vincible, he is determined to _do something_.

The dance floor isn’t packed enough for him to have any difficulty crossing, so he shoulders his way over and pulls E away from the equally trashed girls. E follows, obediently, trailing drunk and wobbling behind Vince through the hallways and into his bedroom.

-

Vince paints E’s cock with his tongue, tracing shiny trails over his skin. He’s never gentle, never anything other than demanding, but E likes it rough and is always eager to give Vince anything he wants. Tongue licking at the head, Vince can taste E, bitter and sharp, salty on his tongue. He loves the way E tastes, likes the way his pre-come feels speared over Vince’s lips and cheeks, loves the heavy, intense weight of E’s dick in his mouth. E moans, eyes clothes, petting Vince’s hair as he pushes his hips forward, chasing Vince’s mouth when he pulls off.

He’s being selfish, but Vince just can’t help it. The silky feel of Eric’s cock against his skin is amazing; he’s _thirsty_ for the noises E makes when Vince moves his mouth away. Vince sucks on the underside of E’s erection, tongue lapping at the uneven ridge underneath.

E groans, thrusts up, muscles in his thighs trembling. “ _Jesus_ ,” he says. “Vince,”

Vince strokes his fingers over E’s cock, thick and heavy against his belly. His fingertips ghost over E’s skin, exploring, trying to remember the first time, the way E had arched underneath him, the way his fingernails had scratched Vince’s shoulders.

“Vince,” E gasps, Vince’s fingers curled around his erection, squeezing as his tongue laps at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Vince licks his lips and then fits them over E’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth, slippery and slick over his tongue. “ _Oh_ ,” E says, moans, fingers trembling as they stutter in Vince’s hair. “Shit - _Vince–_ ” he falls quiet, sucking in deep breaths.

Vince swallows him down, sucks him in, tries to breathe in the sweat and musk, E’s gasping breaths. E’s hips hitch upwards, jerking into Vince’s mouth, silent except for a high-pitched whine building in the back of his throat. “ _Vin_ ,” he says, voice rough and shaky.

Vince pulls off, mouth making a gorgeous lewd sound as he lets E’s cock slide from his mouth. E is so fucking beautiful when he’s like this, eyes shut and Vince’s name on his lips, Vince’s hand squeezing his cock, Vince’s lips barely brushing over him. He’s perfect and amazing, the one person Vince needs more than anything. Pre-come beads on his cock, trailing shiny paths down his shaft. Lips on Eric’s skin, Vince smears the warm silky liquid over his lips and cheek, reaches with his tongue to lap up the last drop.

E moans, loud, desperate.

Mine, Vince thinks, claiming that sound for his own. He shoves two fingers into E’s mouth, stroking over his tongue, letting E suck his frustration onto his fingers. “Eric,” he says.

Spit’s not nearly slick or wet enough but E opens up underneath him like a gift, thighs spreading, shoving himself down onto Vince’s hand. He doesn’t need to move them, just needs to find the spot that will make E scream and beg, make his toes curl.

E comes with a muffled shout, heat and liquid spreading over Vince’s nose and cheek, dribbling down his neck.

“Jesus,” E says, opening his eyes. “Jesus fuck, Vince—“ His hand strokes Vince’s jaw, smearing his come over Vince’s skin.

Turning his head, Vince opens his mouth, tongue flicking out to touch the creases on Eric's palm, closing his eyes as he licks E’s fingers clean.

-


End file.
